Typical “plaster” casts for use in immobilising limbs or other parts of the body are composed of a padded fibre layer surrounded by a plaster or fibre glass tape layer. Conventional cast-cutters remove such casts by cutting through the plaster or fibre glass layer, with the padded layer subsequently being cut using scissors, or other like instruments. This is normally repeated at opposing sides of the cast to enable the cast to be removed in two sections.
Conventional cast-cutters typically comprise an oscillating blade or disc which abrades or saws the plaster or fibre glass. As a result, large quantities of dust may be produced and dispersed within the air. In order to minimise the release of dust particles, a dust extraction device may be required, which may be cumbersome and adds additional expense to the cutting device.
Furthermore, conventional cutters are generally noisy in operation due to the action of the blade and a high speed motor, and the presence of the extraction device, which can be distressing, particularly to young patients. As a result, patients may become agitated, which makes removal of the cast without causing injury more difficult.
Additionally, in use, the blades of conventional cutters may become heated due to friction between the blade and the cast, which introduces the risk of burning the skin of the patient.
Due to the above problems, cast cutters which involve cutting the cast by a sawing action, even when operated by a skilled operator, may result in distress and injury to the patient.